Mending Broken Hearts and Bridges
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: Lukas is trying to get over Rosetta, who has chosen Raguna over him. He finds himself in the library one day, seeking to read some poetry since he has lost his inspiration... There he comes across a single page of verse,handwritten and tear stained. He aims to find the writer of that heart wrenching poem, and somehow heal her broken heart. This is a story of true love.
1. A New Purpose

Chapter One: A New Purpose  
Lukas stared out at the ocean, his eyes bloodshot and sore. He had been crying all night long. Some people may have thought that tears were not manly, and a sign of weakness... But Lukas knew better. He was sensitive, emotional, and very much in touch with his inner artist. To him, tears were a sign of strength... Except for this particular instance. This time his tears did not signify strength: they signified his broken heart.  
Rosetta had finally told him how she felt. And, truth be told, it hadn't gone how he had expected. She did not love him. No, she was in love with Raguna, the amnesiac farmer who had so ungracefully stumbled upon the town of Kardia. Lukas choked as the emotion balled up in his throat, and his eyes once again threatened to spill over with bitter tears.  
I have to stop, he thought. I can't go on living like this. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I need a distraction," he said out loud, to no one but himself. Imagine his surprise when some one answered.  
"Why not try going fishing?" He gasped and whirled around, coming face to face with Sabrina, the owner of the seaside shack and single mother of young Nicholas. Her smile vanished and her eyes filled with concern when she saw Lukas' tear streaked, splotchy, swollen face. "Lukas, what on earth happened?" Lukas turned away from her abruptly, angry and embarrassed that a woman had caught him at such a degrading moment.  
"That, madam, is none of your business!" He snapped at her, immediately regretting the tone his voice had taken. He took another deep breath and continued, this time more calmly. "I- I am sorry, Sabrina. I don't mean to be rude. I just so happen to be suffering from the pains of a broken heart." Sabrina raised an eye brow. That's it. An eye brow. That's all she had to say. Lukas knew she wanted more of an explanation, but he couldn't bring himself to explain that he had been... Rejected... Spurned, cast off, and utterly forsaken by the woman of his dreams. "Never mind, Sabrina. I'll be fine. Really," he said, stumbling as he made his away around her and back onto the path leading into town. "I'll just go find something to get my mind off of... Everything."  
She let him go, knowing all too well what Lukas was going through. Her heart had been broken before, although Lukas had no idea.  
Lukas made his way through the town, and finally to the bar... But it wasn't open quite yet. He grumbled as he continued walking, picking up the pace and going faster and faster, when-  
"AUGH!" He cried out as he tripped and fell flat on his face in the middle of the street.  
"Lukas, oh no... Are you... alright...?" He felt gentle hands grip his shoulders and struggle to lift him up. He stood up on his own then, a little too quickly, nearly knocking Tori over as she tried to help him. "Whoa... Easy," she said, in her usual soft spoken way. "You fell... Pretty hard... Are you alright?" She asked him. He attempted to smile.  
"I'm fine, just a little shaken. Really though, thank you for your concern."  
"Oh... Alright," she said, backing up a little toward the library door. As Lukas turned to keep going she spoke up again, "Just... I was... Wondering where you... Uh, were going to... So quickly." Lukas looked back at her, then at the library door.  
"No where in particular," he explained. "I was just blowing off steam. I need a distraction from life, everything is so upside down for me right now..."  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." She murmured, gazing at him with pity-filled eyes. Lukas blushed.  
"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine. I don't even know why I told you any of that," he quickly began to excuse himself. "I'll just be going. Sorry for scaring you. But I'm really quite alright." He whirled around to make a quick exit and tripped over his staff, landing on it funny and creating a loud CRACK sound that instantly made him wonder if he had broken something.  
Instantly Tori was at his side, checking to see if he was alright. His staff was completely broken and splintered on the ground where he had fallen on it. He himself was perfectly fine, just a little sore. Despite his protests, she helped him up and practically dragged him into the library, where she made him sit down on the stairs and relax while she went to go find some help.  
"Now... You stay put... I'm going to go... Find Lara... I'll be right back," she ordered him. How she managed to order him yet speak so softly Lukas had no idea, but she did. However he wasn't one to simply take orders from women, no matter how young or beautiful they happened to be. He got up and stretched himself out, groaning at his soreness. He heard Russel, the librarian, chuckle at him.  
"Hahaha, well, looks like you'll be stuck in here for a while," Russel said, pushing his glasses farther up onto his nose. Lukas glared at him.  
"And what do you mean by that statement, sir?" Again, Russel laughed.  
"Lara is busy dealing with Bianca right now. I have a feeling Tori won't be able to tear Lara away for at least another hour or so." Lukas rolled his eyes.  
"And what is the matter with the fair Bianca?" He wondered out loud. "She seemed healthy enough when I saw her yesterday." Russel answered.  
"I think she may be experiencing her first pimple. She was going on and on about small pox when I was in the office chatting with Dr. Edward earlier, and wouldn't listen to a word poor Lara had to say." It figures, Lukas thought. Bianca may be attractive but she certainly is shallow and stupid. He walked over to the door to leave, but Russel spoke to him again.  
"You're leaving? What about Tori?" That stopped Lukas in his tracks. Russel was right, he couldn't just leave without a word to the poor girl. She may think I wandered off to die somewhere, Lukas thought grimly. I can't go around scaring young ladies. It wouldn't be very nice. And so he decided to hang around until Tori returned.  
He, quickly growing bored of just standing there doing nothing, began to browse the library.  
"Magic, magic, magic, warfare... Do you have any poetry in here, Russel?" He called. Russel showed him the tiny corner of the library dedicated to verse (Really it was quite pitiful; Lukas couldn't believe how under appreciated poetry was in this town.) He began to thumb through a thin book of verse when a loose piece of paper fell out of it. He bent over to pick it up. He glanced at it then realized it was a handwritten poem. He read it, silently to himself...

_Bridges  
Written by she with a broken heart.__  
Connected.  
That's what we were,  
You and I.  
We were together  
In heart, soul, and mind.  
You were the treasure,  
Uncountable riches,  
I never thought I'd find.  
I was the light  
In the mist and the shadow,  
That lit up your world  
When you opened your eyes.  
You opened your heart,  
And I opened mine.  
Doors ajar,  
Fears tossed to the wind,  
We let each other in.  
We wished the same wish  
On the very same star.  
We loved fervently,  
Laughed vibrantly,  
Lived like we'd never lived before!  
Then, when least expected,  
When hopes were near perfected,  
Came the struggles of inner war.  
Doubts and fears arise,  
Hearts close when open are the eyes  
To the darkness that blinds.  
Broken are the ties  
That once held us so close,  
Lost are the dreams we shared.  
Gone are the times we cared.  
The bridges have been burned,  
And all that remains  
Are the ashes and memories,  
Shattered pieces of our hearts.  
Our worlds have fallen apart.  
The doors have been barred,  
The bridges have been burned,  
And there's no turning back.  
No second chances,  
No backwards glances,  
No way to love again...  
The bridges have been burned,  
Our love has met its end._

As soon as he had finished reading he knew that he had to find the author. He had to help her. She was as broken hearted as he was, the difference being her lover had loved her back. He had to help her, to help them both! He made a promise to himself then, that he would not rest until he had done something to change this.

"Lukas... I'm back," Tori walked in, followed by Lara who was very... Excited.  
"Where is he? Where is he? Ah, there. Lukas are you alright? Come here, let me see..." The next instant he was being poked and prodded and examined by the energetic young nurse. Normally he would have enjoyed a checkup by the pretty young woman, but today? He had other plans.  
"Lara, PLEASE, let me go, I am fine!" He pulled himself away from her. "Thank you both, ladies, for your concern, but I am really and truly perfectly alright. I have places to go, people to see..." He made his escape out the door and stepped out onto the street. He looked up at the sky. The sun was shining. And he smiled.  
"I have bridges to rebuild. Alright, Lukas. It's time to find She with a broken heart." And thus Lukas began his noble quest.


	2. A Hero Down

Chapter Two: Hero Down

Lukas was very enthusiastic about his search for the author of Bridges. If he became discouraged when every young lady in the village didn't know a thing about the poem(every young lady that would give him the time of day, anyway) he didn't show it. He simply persevered. Next on his list was... His heart nearly stopped.  
"Rosetta," he murmured. Not only did he not want to speak to her, he wasn't fond of the thought of even seeing her. But his quest was too important to let old feelings get in the way.  
It had only been a week since his heart breaking encounter with Rosetta. And yet he had been so happily distracted, and focused on his quest, that he hadn't really thought about it since the day he first read the poem. He made the library one of his most often visited locations, believing that eventually the author would return; there he told Tori all about his quest, hoping that she might know something about the situation. She hadn't been much help, but she definitely wanted to help. She seemed to enjoy hearing what Lukas had to say on the matter. He was very happy to finally have someone who would listen to him... He greatly enjoyed the company of the quiet girl. Unlike every other girl in the village, she actually seemed to enjoy his company as well.  
He had also been spending a lot of time interviewing the other girls of the village, thinking that one of them would be the author. But until now he hadn't thought of Rosetta possibly being the one he was searching for. His heart sunk as he decisively got up from the comfort of his chair- Tori had asked Russell's permission before she moved a nice padded chair from the inn over to the library for Lukas to use during his daily visits- and made his way over to the door. Tori, who had been organizing books on one of the shelves, saw him getting ready to leave.  
"Oh... Lukas, are you... Leaving now?" She asked. Lukas looked over at the young lady, smiling and striking a heroic pose as he answered her.  
"Yes, my Lady Tori! Duty calls, and I must fly on to new heights as I search for this broken hearted maiden, this damsel in distress! She awaits a hero, and I- Lukas, the humble poet- could very well be her hero!" Tori giggled as he flung open the door and concluded his speech. "Off I go! Fare thee well, my Lady. My destiny awaits!"  
Lukas was gone. Russell looked over at Tori, who leaned up against the nearest bookshelf and sighed. The older man merely shook his head, wondering if the poet would ever realize that the shy young woman he had befriended was falling in love with him.

Meanwhile, Lukas had made short work of the walk over to the general store, and was standing outside. The courage that had filled him moments ago was gone, leaving in its wake a foreboding feeling of despair. He didn't want to go in there. He couldn't.  
"But I must," he said to himself, setting his jaw firmly and reaching out to open the door. Just as his hand made contact with the handle, the door flew open and made contact with his outstretched fingers; and this time, when he heard the loud CRACK he had no doubt in his mind that his hand was broken. He screamed and staggered back, barely able to stand. Nope, definitely not standing. He tried to sit but couldn't manage to do so without falling flat on his back. Then he hit his head. His vision was clouded, he was seeing stars...  
"Oh, my- Daddy! Daddy, come quick! I think I broke Lukas' hand." Lukas heard her voice, dripping with concern.  
"You WHAT!? Rosetta, what did you do?" Jean sounded shocked. Lukas was pretty shocked himself. Actually, he thought that he might actually be in shock...  
"I just opened the door for-"  
"Rosetta, move. You're standing over him as if you've just conquered him. Give him some room to breathe." Who was that speaking...? Lukas couldn't tell.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE," Rosetta was shouting. "NOW LEAVE!"  
"Will you shut up for a minute and let me speak!? You always do this. What on earth is wrong with you!? I thought we were supposed to be friends!" Lukas' vision was becoming more clear. He was finally able to focus. He was laying on the ground... When he looked up he saw Rosetta standing over him, facing Mist, who was currently tearing Rosetta apart. "I have done NOTHING to deserve the way you've been treating me lately! You won't even tell me what's going on! And when I come to try to talk things out with you, what do you do? You practically throw me out and break Lukas' hand in the bargain. Why can't you just-" Lukas couldn't take it anymore.  
"Um, ladies? If you don't mind, I think I should be seeing a doctor. As nice as it is to hang out down here where I have a beautiful view of your legs, I really should be going." His brain was ready to pound out of his skull, and his hand was throbbing. He looked at it... And nearly wretched all over himself; his fingers were absolutely mangled.  
That's when Raguna showed up, with an armful of crates in tow.  
"Hey, guys. How's it goi- whoa, Lukas, what happened to your hand?" The farmer stared down at the fallen poet. Mist and Rosetta both started talking at once, each trying to explain what had happened. Raguna let them speak for about thirty seconds before he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"MIST! ROSETTA! PLEASE," were his first very loud words. Then, when the girls were suddenly quiet, he went on. "Be quiet. And stay quiet for a minute. Thank you. Lukas, let me help you up." He handed his load to Jean, who had just come back from getting the doctor.  
"Oof," Jean grunted under the weight of the crates. "Raguna, what is this...?" Raguna pulled Lukas to his feet, and answered the store keeper.  
"Oh, radishes, potatoes, strawberries... My latest crops. Hey, Doc, you might want to take a look at Lukas' hand here. It's broken, I'm pretty sure." Lukas couldn't believe it. His hand would most likely never be the same again, and Raguna here was talking about fruits and vegetables.  
"Well, well," mused Doctor Edward as he gently inspected Lukas' injured hand. "Yes, it's definitely broken. What on earth did you do, Lukas?" Lukas turned to the girls, who were standing there as silent as statues, seemingly unwilling to try to explain after their previous attempts. And so Lukas took it upon himself.  
"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "I was walking over to, ah, speak with Rosetta. And when I tried to open the door she opened it from inside rather unexpectedly. The door and my hand collided quite painfully, I assure you." Rosetta began to freak out again.  
"I'm soooo sorry, Lukas. I had no idea you were standing outside. If Mist hadn't have-"  
"Don't you even think about shifting the blame on ME, Rose! I didn't force you to open the door so hard!" Mist and Rosetta would have gone on forever if Raguna hadn't have said something again. He always has to go and be the hero, Lukas thought grimly to himself. Then he remembered. His quest. The whole reason he was even here in the first place.  
"Girls, please. It's nobody's fault. It was an accident," Raguna said firmly. He followed Jean into the store, calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to sell my crops now,goodbye. And good luck with your hand, Lukas! Let me know if you need anything!" Lukas grunted. As if I want help from him, he thought. Lukas was not a very happy poet as Doctor Edward led him to the hospital, and left the two girls behind to settle their differences without any outside interference.

They arrived safely at the hospital without delay, and when Lara saw Lukas' hand she about had a heart attack.  
"How on earth did you manage that?" She cried, rushing around the room getting the needed supplies: bandages, a splint, a syringe... A SYRINGE!? Lukas began to panic.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on just for a moment, my dear nurse. What are you going to do with that?" He backed up into the doctor, who of course took him by the arm and led him over to a hospital bed.  
"Take a seat, Lukas. We'll take excellent care of your hand," said Doctor Edward as gently as possible. Lukas sat there, too freaked out to move as the needle wielding nurse came closer and closer...  
"This won't hurt, Lukas, I promise. You won't even feel it," Lara practically purred. Lukas wanted to believe her. He really did. But the truth is that he did not.  
After the shot, which was indeed painful- Lara is a good nurse, but a heartless liar, Lukas thought, rubbing the sore spot on his upper arm tenderly- he couldn't remember a thing. He woke up with his hand wrapped, the pain relatively subsided, and a very upset Tori at his side.  
"You're awake..." She said softly.  
"Yes," Lukas grumbled, "No thanks to Mist and Rosetta."  
"What happened?" Tori asked him, obviously not so sure that he was definitely alright now. He answered her, rather abruptly.  
"I was going to talk to Rosetta about the poem, ask her what she knows about it. But she opened the door on my hand and shattered it into a million pieces, just like she did with my heart last week." Tori blushed crimson.  
"Lukas, I'm sure... It wasn't on purpose..." She sputtered.  
"Oh, I'm sure," Lukas said, completely angry now. Although he wasn't sure why he was lashing out at Tori. He could see the hurt in her eyes. But he just kept talking. "Just like she didn't build me up for months only to break me down in the end? Just like she didn't pretend that she cared only to drop me as soon as somebody better came along? No, no, Rosetta would never do such terrible things. She's an absolute SAINT."  
"Lukas..." Tori's lip quivered. "Please stop, you're getting so... Excited. That's not healthy after... A procedure like the one you've... Just had... And..." She trailed off, unable to go on. Now she had tears in her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, and sniffled pitifully as Lukas laid there. He had no idea what to do. He had never made a girl cry before; he felt terrible. He was torn between taking her in his arms and shaking her, telling her to stop. Instead he chose to sit up and reach out to her with his left hand, his good hand, and he pulled her onto his lap. There Tori sat, crying, not knowing what to do. She was as confused as Lukas was. She let herself cry, and buried her face in Lukas's shoulder. There, in his arms, she was finally able to calm down after a few minutes of steady crying. When she was finished, she gently pushed herself back from Lukas, then slid off of the bed and back into her chair. She smoothed her pink dress down and took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry for acting the way I did..." She whispered, shamefaced. "I didn't mean to start crying. I... Don't usually cry... I'm not even quite sure... Why I cried... I just..." Lukas gazed at her, wanting to say something, but not quite knowing what to say himself. He just listened to her soft, sweet voice as she tried to find the words to explain herself. "I just couldn't bear to see you in pain... When Lara told me you were hurt, I... Came as soon as I could... And now that you're awake... And you're so upset... I just... Ahhhhh..." She covered her face with her hands.  
Lukas leaned over and reached out to her with his left hand once again, this time only to move her hands from her face. He wiped away a stray tear that had leaked out of the corner of one of her vibrant blue eyes, then brushed aside her blonde bangs so he could see her face more clearly. My, but she is beautiful, he thought.  
"My dear Lady Tori," he said huskily, "I think that I understand. And I just need you to know that I-"  
"Ah, and would you look at that!" The shrill voice ripped Tori and Lukas apart and in an instant they were a good two feet away from each other staring at the imposing figure standing in the doorway. Russell crossed his arms and continued, "It's good to see that you're awake, Lukas. I had heard that our hero was down."  
"Ah, Russell... I'm sorry I didn't come in for work... I was just... With Lukas... You see I was... Worried, and I..." Tori was blushing furiously as she tried to speak but became very tongue-tied. Russell waved her silent, giving a good natured chuckle.  
"Hahahaha, no, no, don't explain, Tori. There's no need," he said. "I completely understand."  
"You do!?" Lukas and Tori glanced at each other as they simultaneously asked Russell the same question. The librarian was laughing hard now.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I understand! Ahahahaha! Hahaha! Ha... Ahem. Well then. Down to business. Your mother asked me to come find you, Tori. She was worried when you didn't come home from work last night." Lukas' eyes widened in alarm.  
"Last night? How long was I unconscious?" He asked. Tori stood up quickly, grabbing her coat from off the foot of the bed.  
"All afternoon and evening. It's past midnight now, very nearly two o'clock in the morning," she spoke quickly now, gathering her things and hurriedly putting on her coat. "Russell, thank you for coming to get me. It is really late, and I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you." He shook his head, holding up his hands in a comforting gesture.  
"No, really it's fine. I don't mind at all," he said. "Now, we had better get going. Goodnight, Lukas. Hope your hand feels better. I'll walk you home, Tori. I'll wait outside." And with that he was gone. Lukas looked up at Tori, who was standing with her back to him in the doorway. Lukas sighed, and tried to speak again, wanting to finish what they had started before they had been interrupted.  
"Tori, I-" but he didn't get to finish speaking, since she threw herself into his arms and stopped him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring his injured hand for the moment, and kissed her back. He had never experienced anything like it... Kissing her made him feel as though he were flying far above the clouds. Such tenderness was conveyed to him in that pure, sweet, gentle kiss! Never before had he felt so... So right. She pulled away all too soon, gently placing her hands on his face.  
"It's alright," she whispered. "Get well soon, hero." In a moment she, too, was gone, leaving Lukas alone with his rapidly beating heart and thoughts.


	3. A Mother's Gentle Love

Chapter three: A Mother's Gentle Love

The next morning Lukas woke up still in the hospital. He rolled out of bed and glanced down at his wrinkled clothes. Well, he thought, I must look utterly ridiculous. I really should be getting back to the inn. He looked around for a moment, then saw that his cloak had been laid over on Doctor Edward's chair. He walked over to it and attempted to put it on with his one good hand... After a few moments of struggling with it he realized he was hopelessly stuck in an awkward entanglement of cloth and limb. Imagine his embarrassment when Lara walked in at that very moment.  
"Oh! Lukas, what are you-!? Oh, dear... Let me help you with that," she couldn't help but grin at the young man standing helplessly before her. Really, he is quite independent, she thought. Maybe a little too independent.  
"Oh, well, I thank you kindly, Lara," Lukas blushed as he attempted to regain his dignity. "For everything, I mean. I don't know what I would have done with this useless hand of mine without your help." He held up his bandaged arm, and suddenly pain shot up his entire arm. "Ahhh!" He breathed in sharply, doubling over with his arm clutched to his stomach. Immediately Lara led him over to a chair.  
"Sit," she commanded. Lukas gladly obeyed. She pulled several yards of clean white cloth out of a cabinet and proceeded to fashion a sort of sling for his arm, securing it tightly against his side and stomach. "You have to keep your arm immobile for a few weeks," she explained. "The bones in your hand splintered, and so they need to set along with the other bones in your arm. The muscles and bone were damaged together, so moving your arm will cause an understandable amount of pain."  
"I didn't realize that," Lukas grumbled, more to himself than to her. She ignored his comment and continued to tell him how to take care of his bandages and the splint, what medicines to take to ease the pain, et cetera, et cetera... Finally he was able to leave the hospital, hoping to never have to visit for such a painful reason again.

Lukas made his way back over to the inn. His home, sweet, home... He walked on in and heard Lady Ann shouting to Zavier about something.  
"If you were any younger I'd ground you!" She shouted. Of course Zavier shouted right on back.  
"It wouldn't make any difference," his voice was oozing with attitude as he yelled back at his mother, "You can't control me. I'm my own person, and I do what I want!" Lukas walked on in, taking no notice of the pair. He had been staying at the inn with them long enough to have grown accustomed to their frequent "family discussions", as Lady Ann liked to call what Lukas knew as arguing.  
"As long as you are in MY house, boy," Lady Ann sounded furious. "You will do as I say out of respect for me as your mother."  
"You know nothing of respect! Do you respect me? No! You don't! You treat me like a child! Don't you lecture me about respect!" Lukas turned around in his doorway to see the angry young man waving his hands in his mother's face. Oh, no... He thought. This isn't going to end well. And of course, he was right. Not two seconds had passed after Zavier's last outburst when Lady Ann had an outburst of her own. She pushed him back once, very roughly, and began to rip Zavier apart.  
"You are a child, Zavier! A little immature child trying to play like an adult," she was practically screaming at her son. Not exactly the best way to start off the morning. She continued, unable to control her angry, lashing tongue. "And I will respect you when you actually earn my respect! Do you hear me, boy?" Lukas and Zavier both just stared at her, in shock, for a few terribly silent moments. Finally Zavier turned and fled out the front door, obviously having heard his mother's harsh words... He just had no desire to listen. Especially not now.  
"Hahhhh..." Lady Ann took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall. She looked over at Lukas, who was still staring at her incredulously. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she apologized. Lukas had often witnessed them arguing before, but it had never been quite like this. He felt as if he definitely deserved that apology. However, as a gentleman, he wouldn't have told her that.  
"No, Lady Ann, it's quite alright," he said. "I understand completely. Times like these happen to everyone."  
Suddenly Lady Ann got this look on her face, as if she just remembered something important. She looked Lukas directly in the eyes and got this dreadfully mischievous and knowing look on her face... And then Lukas got this feeling in his stomach. It wasn't a good feeling. She knows, he thought.  
"Lukas, I meant to ask you, how's your hand?" She asked, her voice dripping with honey. Ah, but you won't be catching any flies this morning, he thought. At least I hope not. She continued, "Tori came home very early this morning and told me all about what happened." Lukas' palms began to sweat. He wondered just how much exactly Tori had told her mother about what had happened so early this morning.  
"Oh, ah, really?" Lukas smiled, trying to appear as innocent as possible.  
"Yes," Lady Ann smiled right back. "She said you had a run in with the general store door. And that your injury was so dreadful that you had to undergo a procedure at the hospital."  
"Yes. Yes of course," Lukas nodded vigorously. "I did- I mean it was. Dreadful, I mean. But I'll be fine- Of course."  
He was so nervous. He wondered if Lady Ann could tell... He was trying so hard to appear indifferent.  
"Yes, of course you'll be fine. You're a strong young man," she agreed. "However, even strong young men require some amount of tender love and care." Oh, no... Lukas thought. No, no, no, no, no... She knows about the kiss!  
"Pardon me?" Lukas knew that his face had turned scarlet when she said the L-word.  
"Wasn't it sweet of Tori to stay with you last night?" She prodded. She wasn't about to back down, not now. After all, Tori was her daughter! She wasn't going to stand by and watch as her baby girl fall in love. No, she wanted to be involved. That's just how it works, she thought brightly to herself, just waiting for the red-faced young man to answer her. "Wasn't it?" She asked him again. He began to chatter nervously. This is so much fun, Lady Ann thought, unable to stop herself from smiling.  
"Of course, yes, I greatly appreciated it. Her. Tori... Your daughter... AHEM!" He cleared his throat and awkwardly continued. "I enjoyed it. Her company, I mean! It was... Nice. Last night- This morning- Ah! Well, you know... I appreciated it..." He trailed off, mortified. What all had he just said? Lady Ann was staring at him intently, her eye brows raised. There was a strange light in her eyes.  
"Just last night?" Lady Ann questioned. Lukas was so confused. What does she want me to say? He had no idea.  
"Excuse me?" He said, "I don't quite understa-"  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I may be busy, but I'm not so busy I haven't noticed how much time you have been spending with my daughter. I do love my children very much, and whether they believe it or not I do care what they do. I'm not ignorant, Lukas." Lukas was starting to get scared. He wondered if he should be... Whether he should be afraid or not, he definitely was.  
"Lady Ann, I can explain-" Of course she didn't let him. He hated being cut off like that.  
"No," she said. "Don't bother. I completely understand!" Lukas gaped at her.  
"You do!?" He didn't know how on earth she could possibly understand the situation when Lukas didn't even fully understand it himself. I mean, he thought, I know I like Tori, but... He wanted to go bang his head on the nearest wall. He wasn't sure what was going on inside his head and his heart. Part of him wanted it to stop messing with him, and the other part of him wanted... Well, Tori. To be his, forever. Could it be...? Lady Ann once again interrupted him, although this time he was having an epiphany and he didn't get to finish it himself.  
"Let me put it this way, Lukas," she spoke firmly, to the point. She was suddenly standing very close to him. Lukas had no idea when she had moved. "My daughter is falling in love with you. And I can tell that you feel something for her. I'm not certain it's love, I don't know you well enough to say. But if it's not love, and you hurt my little girl, I will kill you." Lukas' head was swimming. Did she just threaten him?  
"But if it is love," Lady Ann placed her hands on Lukas' shoulders, "Then know that I whole-heartedly approve. You're an odd one, Lukas. But if you and Tori are in love then that's alright with me." And with that, she was suddenly back on the other side of the room, standing behind the reception desk. "Thank you, Lukas. That was a good talk, I'm sure we'll be having more like it." Lukas mumbled a goodbye and whirled around, practically throwing himself into his room and shutting the door behind him. He had never before been so shaken by a conversation with a woman before. My, but that was awkward! He shook his head and willed his face to stop burning. Her words echoed in his head: "...that was a good talk, I'm sure we'll be having more like it." He shuddered. Hopefully not anytime soon, he thought. I know that I like Tori, but not quite enough to go through that everyday.

After he had dressed (which took a rather long time to do so properly with only one good arm) and cleaned up a bit he cautiously stuck his head out the door. He didn't want to risk running into Lady Ann again. When he saw that the coast was clear he made a run for the exit.  
Of course, the exit was also the entrance, and fate intervened once again: Just as Lukas reached out with his left arm to push the door aside it flew open and he fell into the person who was opening the door from the outside. Gravity played its part well and Lukas found himself in a humiliating entanglement of arms and legs.  
"AUGH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Mei, the warrioress who lived in the room next to Lukas'. Of all the people that could have possibly been on the other side of that door, Lukas thought to himself, cursing fate, it just had to be her.  
"I'm sorry, madam," he said as she abruptly pushed herself up using his face, causing his "I'm sorry madam" to come out more like "Ummfff eehhh mummm..." Now she was standing over him, and he was sitting on the ground. Lukas felt as if he and the ground were quickly forming a very close bond as of late.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?" She hissed at the fallen poet, who was struggling to keep calm. He didn't want a fight, especially not with Mei.  
"You do realize, madam, that it is impossible to see through a solid wooden door," he said, standing up on his own, nearly falling over again in account of having to push himself up with his left hand, his right hand immobilized by the terribly inconvenient sling. Mei merely grunted in reply and walked huffily into the inn, slamming the door shut behind her.  
"And good day to you, too!" Lukas grumbled as he dusted off his pants and began to walk toward his next destination: the de Sainte-Cocquille mansion.  
He had previously decided that Rosetta couldn't possibly be the one he was looking for. Of course he didn't know that for certain, but he was pretty positive that she couldn't have written Bridges... After all, she doesn't even like poetry, he justified his assumption in his mind.  
Very soon he found himself standing before the beautifully designed mansion the de Sainte-Cocquille family called home. He prepared himself for what he was about to do.  
"Alright, Lukas," he said out loud to himself, "Bianca is the last one, so- wait! She's the last?" In his mind that completely determined that Bianca was most definitely the one he was looking for. He knocked on the door firmly, excited to finally be getting somewhere in his quest. It won't be long now, he thought happily to himself. Soon enough I shall be able to begin a new chapter in my epic tale of heroics, of how I saved a lost love and brought two lost souls back together! Indeed, he could not have been prepared for what was truly about to happen...

**Stay tuned for Chapter Four: A Most Awkward Encounter... It won't be long now, I promise! I just wanted to get this one published before it got too incredibly long. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and, like I said, be patient because I'm almost finished with the next bit!**


	4. A Most Awkward Encounter

Chapter Four: A Most Awkward Encounter

Lukas stood at the door, waiting for Tabatha to let him in. He knew it would be a few moments... Suddenly he remembered to take a step back from the door, just in time as Tabatha opened it up. He didn't want to risk any more door-related injuries. He flinched as the heavy wooden frame swung just centimeters from hitting his nose.

"Mr. Lukas," the elven maid looked surprised to see him. "What are ye doin' standin' 'round the manor on this fine day?" Lukas couldn't help but smile when he heard her sweet alto voice. I love her accent, he thought before he answered.

"Ah, fair Tabatha," he bowed deeply, adding a flourish with his left hand, hoping to distract from his injured arm. "I do not know if I would call this day a fine day. However, what would most definitely make this day significantly better would be being able to speak with Miss Bianca. Might I see her, please?" Tabatha looked very confused.

"What?" She asked him, "Why do ye want to speak with Miss Bianca?" Lukas tried to explain.

"Do you remember that poem I showed you the other day?" Tabatha nodded. "Alright, well it has to do with that. I think she wrote it, and I want to read it to her and see if I can help her resolve whatever problem inspired her to write such a thing." Lukas was shocked when the maid began to laugh.

"What?" She was hysterical. "Miss Bianca? Writin' verse? What a silly idea, if ye don't mind me sayin' so, Mr. Lukas!" He had no idea how to react to that. He just gaped at her. He had never seen Tabatha laugh so hard; there were tears streaming down her face. She managed to gasp out, "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to read it to her. I'll go and get her for ye, Mr. Lukas. But, really? The whole idea is simply silly..." She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as she briskly walked up the stairs to find her lady.

Lukas stood there alone in the foyer, beginning to have doubts. What if Bianca wasn't the one? But she was his last hope. No, wait, there was still Rosetta; after all, he hadn't found out about her for certain. He prayed to Grimoire that he wasn't wrong about Bianca. He couldn't be! It had to be her. Everything about her screamed lonely, heartbroken, troubled soul!  
He was ready. It is time to unveil She with a broken heart! He thought, Your hero has come to save you, Bianca! Together we will find your true love and at long last you shall be reunited! He struck a heroic pose and took a deep breath, just as he looked up to see his damsel in distress Bianca descending the stairs to meet him.

"Miss Bianca!" He walked over to meet her. "It is a pleasure to see you today." Bianca just stared at him, a cold and unamused glaze over her icy blue eyes.

"Well?" She finally snapped at him, which caught him by surprise.

"Well, what?" He asked, trapped in her cat-like gaze. She rolled her eyes, snapping him back into reality.

"Tabatha said you had a poem for me," she intoned, obviously rapidly losing interest in the way this conversation was going. "So get on with it." Lukas blushed furiously.

"Right. Yes, the poem. Well you see, I was wondering if you- I mean- this poem is- I mean-" He forgot his entire speech about the poem, how he meant to introduce the poem and his quest, and just sputtered foolishly as he stood there. He couldn't focus as long as she was staring at him like that; it made him feel so terribly awkward.

"Spit it out," Bianca hissed, annoyed. "I haven't got all day!" Exasperated, Lukas gave up on his introduction.

"Aaahhhhh!" He shook his head and said, "Whatever. Just listen..." And he immediately launched into the poem.

The look on Bianca's face transformed from boredom and contempt to shock. She listened closely, her gaze softening; Lukas thought he saw tears in her eyes.

He thought, Yes! It is her! Bianca is She with a broken heart! I've done it! When he had finished, he began to fold the piece of paper up as he spoke.

"Well, there now. I need you to know that I'm here for you, I support you, and we'll get through this togeth-"

He was abruptly cut off from speaking when the young noblewoman threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his in a passionate embrace. It lasted only for a moment, because when Lukas realized what was happening he pushed her away from him and backed away from her as fast as he possibly could.

"MISS BIANCA!" He exclaimed, appalled by her behavior. And also he was very confused. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She stared at him intensely, but this time her eyes seemed to burn a hole right through Lukas' soul. He had no idea what was going on.

"What do I have to say for myself?" She spoke slowly, her voice low and sensual, as she stepped closer to him. "I love you, Lukas. You don't have to wonder at that. No man has ever spoken such beautiful words to me before. It was beautiful. You are beautiful!" Lukas' jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor.

What on earth is she talking about? He thought, She shouldn't be speaking to me this way! What about her lover from the poem? He continued to back away as she continued to get closer.

"What on earth are you talking about!?" He asked, and she smiled at him. Lukas shuddered and thought, She could eat me alive.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Lukas?"

"Ah, ah! No answering a question with a question, that's against the rules, Miss Bianca. Now, would you please tell me-" She threw her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him again. He ducked and tried to speak again.  
"Madam, I am afraid that you are-"

"Does my passion frighten you, Lukas?" She whispered, "Please don't be afraid. You should never fear love! You have set a fire in my heart, and it burns only for you. Such a love we share is so powerful, that together, we could accomplish anything! Don't you feel it, Lukas?" She had him cornered, and reached up to cup his face in her hands- he blocked her with his good arm and answered.

"NO! No, no, no, no... Miss Bianca, you must be mistaken. I do not feel anything for you but pity," he tried to explain, as a horrified look washed over Bianca's face and she turned white as a ghost. "I pity that your lover left you, and that your heart was broken. But I am here to fix that, to bring you and he back together again! Isn't that what you wanted? What you wrote-"

"What I wrote?" She gasped, "But I thought that you wrote that... For me..." Reality dawned on both of them: it was all a big misunderstanding.

"You thought that I was making a confession of love," Lukas spoke slowly, trying to make sense of it all in his mind. "For you?" She turned away from him, and wouldn't look at him for a long moment.

"I have been a fool," she finally whispered. Then suddenly she whirled on Lukas, embarrassment giving way to rage and frustration.

"And YOU," she cried, jabbing him in the chest with her perfectly manicured fingers, "We are finished here, so I suggest that you take your poem and get OUT of my house!" Lukas couldn't help it; he snapped.

"I'd be all too happy to oblige." Indignation fueled Bianca's anger and she tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist with his left hand. "Goodbye, Miss Bianca. I shall have you know that, as a man of honor, I will not inform anyone of your scandalous behavior. You're welcome." And with that he turned and walked out into the sunshine.

Thank Grimoire that that's over! He thought. Truly, Lukas had just experienced the most awkward encounter he had ever had in his life. And, of course, it was all for naught; she hadn't been the one he was looking for. And that left him with only one more option...

Rosetta.

**Well, what do you think? Is Rosetta the writer? Or is Lukas way off? Tell me who YOU think wrote Bridges in a review. If you have any friendly advice or ideas, I'd be happy to read them! Like I said before, review, review, review! :)**

**And, Le Redhead Merchant, thank you for the suggestion. I'll try to remember to double space between paragraphs. If I forget, please don't crucify me :D**

**Look forward to the next chapter, in which Lukas discovers the Watson to his Sherlock... yeah, have fun figuring that one out ;) **


	5. Seeing Stars

**H-hey, guys... I'm back... O_o" And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy with some of my other fics, and also trying to find a job, and being sick, and going to church functions... Yeah. Okay. I'm done with excuses... Hehe... Enjoy this next chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it. :)**

Chapter five: Seeing Stars

Lukas collapsed onto his bed, giving way to despair and fatigue. He was emotionally and mentally exhausted. Bianca's little... Misunderstanding... Had really taken it's toll on him. He wasn't quite sure what to do now.

So he buried his face in his pillow and tried to relax. I can't believe that just happened, he thought. She actually thought I was in love with her. There's no way! I love Tor- He caught himself in the middle of the thought. Did he really love her? He knew there was something there, for certain. But was it really love?

He had thought he was in love with Rosetta, before. This isn't the same, though... He thought, It's so much more special. Tori and I are actually close, whereas Rosetta... She wouldn't even give me the time of day. No, Tori was different. Lukas was different; he had changed so much in the past week, whether he was ready to admit that or not. He was a better man now.

But at this point, he was a very discouraged man. He racked his brain, trying to think of any possible loopholes.

"It can't be Rosetta, it just can't," he mumbled into his pillow. "I can't face her again. I-"

"Lukas...?" He jumped up from his face down position and stood, however not very gracefully; he very nearly tripped over a chair. But he caught himself and managed to stand up straight and still before answering.

"Ye-es?" He said, eyes on his closed door. Then he heard the voice again, soft and coy.

"May I... Come in?" Lukas' wildly beating heart somehow managed to speed up a little more. It was Tori.

"Oh, yes. Of course," he said, a smile appearing on his face. "You may." The door slowly opened and the lovely, shy young woman peeked her head in. Lukas' grin grew when he glimpsed her long blonde braid, delicate white hands, and sparkling blue eyes... Then it dissipated when he saw the look of worry and concern mirrored in those perfect orbs.

"My dear Lady Tori," he said, holding his arms open and stepping towards the door. "What's wrong?" She came in and closed the door without saying a word. And then she stood, just out of reach. When Lukas tried to take her in his arms, she flinched and he backed up. "Tori? What is it?" Now the worry and concern in her eyes was heavy on his heart and showed in his eyes and voice as well.

"Lukas, I... Was going to ask you... The same thing," she murmured, breaking eye contact and looking down at the floor. "When you came in earlier... I mean... Mother said you seemed... Upset... And I... Well, when you didn't... Come out right away... I got worried... That maybe... Something was wrong... And..." Lukas' heart swelled; so that was it? She was only worried about him. How sweet!

"Oh, Tori!" He said softly, "Everything is perfectly alright. Nothing is wrong!" A smile lit up her eyes and then she threw herself into his arms. He held her for a minute or two, then suddenly let her go, arms dropping to his sides.

"Actually," he sighed. "That's not entirely true." Tori frowned.

"What do you mean...?" She took his hands. "You know you can... Tell me...?" Lukas once again smiled at her gentle touch and voice, her innocence, and her kindness. No, he wouldn't tell her of Bianca and her wild... Well, you know. Lukas had to use every ounce of self control he had to keep from shuddering again.

"Well, you see," he began, a pounding starting at the base of his neck. Oh, Dragongods, a headache... Just what I need, he thought. "Miss Bianca was not the one I'm looking for. Which gives me only one option." Tori's face clouded.

"Oh," she said. "Who?" Lukas sat down dejectedly on his bed.

"Rosetta," he sighed, defeated, his head in his hands. Suddenly she was sitting next to him, arms around him.

"Lukas, it's alright," she comforted him. "Really, it is! I could... Go with you when... It's time to talk to her about it. We can do it... Together." She blushed when she said 'together' and then shyly buried her face in his cloak. He wrapped his arms around her as well, and gave her a gentle peck on the top of her head.

"Thank you, my dear, but you don't have to." He felt as if it was his quest, his duty. He must finish it. There was no need to drag a girl along with him. She pulled partway out of his embrace, looking him in the eyes. Lukas almost quailed- she had a fire sparking in her blue eyes.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to," she insisted. "And I am. That's final!" Lukas' jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say.

"No, don't even think about arguing with me, Lukas!" She said. "I'm going with you. I want to help." She bit her lip as she stared at Lukas' open mouth. He was still in shock at her tone; and Tori wasn't one to take advantage of people. But in this situation, she could hardly resist...

And she kissed him. Passionately. Lukas very nearly fell back on the bed, surprised by the strength and ferocity of her kiss; but he managed to hold himself up by using his left arm as support. His right arm pulled out of it's sling, despite warnings not to move it, and snaked around her waist and held her desperately, as she kissed him heatedly. Her lips moved hungrily against his, and he could only kiss her back and moan in ecstasy. Her hands moved through his hair, touched his face, his neck, his chest. Lukas was seeing stars.

Finally they had to stop for air. She pulled back slowly, almost painfully... Like she could hardly bring herself to let go. He took in a big gulp of air and laid back on the bed, exhausted. She had been sitting in his lap- at what point she got there, Lukas had no idea- but now he was laying down with her straddling his legs.

He was so tired he didn't even care. Until, of course, she moved up until she was sitting on his chest. She sat down none-too-gently, causing him to gasp.

"Tori!" He reached up to grab her and found that his hands easily wrapped around her thin, smooth calves. He loved the feel of them. But now was not the time! He shook any other thoughts from his mind than getting the weight off his chest. "Tori, darling, I'm sorry, but as small as you are I am finding it difficult to breathe with you sitting there." She immediately got up, however inflicting more pain as she did by accidentally pressing her hand into his Adam's apple as she blindly rushed to get up.

"Ugh," he choked out and rolled over onto his side, a hand at his throat. She stood next to his bed, obviously feeling very badly about hurting him.

"Lukas! I- I'm so sorry!" She soothingly stroked his face and hair, trying to calm him down. "I didn't mean to hurt you... Oh, Lukas... Sweetheart, calm down... Breathe... I'm so sorry!" He was coughing, his neck was throbbing. And he was hamming it up just a little, to get back at her for being so incredibly beautiful. His mistake.

"No, no, it's alright!" He gasped dramatically, taking her hands in his. "I will survive." He laid back down on the bed, letting go of the hand further away from him, letting his left arm fall at his side. He fingered her wrist with his right hand, suddenly remembering he should have it secure in his sling.

"Alas," he cried out, dropping her hand and clutching his injured arm to his chest. "My hand might not survive! Oh, the pain, the searing pain!" Tori's eyes were as big as saucers as she realized his arm hadn't been wrapped.

"Lukas! Is your arm alright?" She grabbed at it, pulling it out straight... Which actually did hurt him. They heard a loud pop and suddenly Lukas was seeing stars again. Thousands of them. White, burning stars. Everywhere. They were not very pleasant.

"Aaahhh!" He cried out in a rasping scream. "No, I am most definitely NOT alright. Tori! I think you broke my arm!"

And at those words Tori paled and immediately ran from the room, leaving the poet writhing in pain on his bed.

After just a few agonizing minutes she returned, nurse Lara in tow. And much to Lukas' chagrin, Lara came with a syringe in tow... Somehow he managed to notice that through all the stars.

However, after the initial sudden pain of being viciously stabbed in the arm subsided, his world grew black, and he was blissfully thrust into darkness.

And there were no stars to be found.

**Sooo...? How did you like it? Please please PLEASE REVIEW! And stay tuned for the next chapter in the next few days... Or maybe next week... It all depends... Maybe I'll update faster if I get more REVIEWS ;)**


End file.
